


Better Than Expected

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Oil and Ink [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Human Gabriel, Human Genji Shimada, Light Angst, M/M, Mechanic Jesse McCree, Meeting the Parents, Old Married Couple, Punk Hanzo, Tattoo Artist Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: Hanzo feels like he dug his own grave, agreeing to visit McCree's parents for a couple days. It doesn't go as bad as he thought it would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another shit title, I apologize.
> 
> Here we go, first fanfic where reaper76 is a thing and not just implied in my story. I'm pretty sure they make up most of the fluff for this particular Oil and Ink part.
> 
> I own none of the characters.

Hanzo paced in the room he shared with McCree, Genji watching worryingly as he silently wondered how long it would be before the carpet started smoking. He couldn't say he understood why his brother was acting so panicked and anxious, but he knew that what was about to happen within a couple of days was considered a big step for Hanzo and McCree. That's why he was currently sitting on the bed while thinking of something to say and calm down his brother before he worn down the carpet any more. Finally, Genji couldn't take anymore of the elder Shimada's pacing, so he caught him by the arm before dragging Hanzo to the bed who went willingly. After a moment of them sitting in silence (with Genji wishing McCree was home to help calm the older man), the younger Shimada tries to see if he can't curb Hanzo's raging anxiety.

 

“You have no reason to be so nervous, anija. It's not like you're going there to ask for their blessing.” The small joke doesn't get the desired effect of calming his brother and instead makes the older man groan pitifully.

 

“No, I am simply going to be meeting McCree's parents who are apparently ex-military and very protective of their son.” The information made Genji purse his lips, remembering being there when the mechanic had asked Hanzo if he was willing to join the man for a trip to see his parents. The younger Shimada had only been present at the time because Zenyatta was currently out of the country visiting his own brother which left Genji with nothing to do except make the drive to visit his. Needless to say, he was also shocked when McCree had asked the question, nervousness for his brother building after the mechanic began talking in detail about the two men who raised him along with his adopted sister (even telling them a few stories from his past that just made the anxiousness build). Genji knew that Hanzo was all for meeting McCree's parents, but above all, he was afraid of what they'd think. Both of them came from a rich family, but that family didn't exactly have a clean background, not to mention the makeover his brother had gotten over the years (one McCree promised his parents wouldn't judge him on) didn't paint him in a light that gave the impression of a law-abiding citizen.

 

All of it was weighing heavily on Hanzo's mind, and Genji was hoping desperately that the visit would go more smoothly than either of them thought it would. He just has to get his brother to calm down before he passes out from stress.

 

“Hanzo, Jesse told you everything would be fine. He is not going to let them do or say anything that will harm you in any way, parents or not.” Unlike his earlier attempt, this one succeeded in getting his brother to relax a little as he took in a deep breath.

 

“You are right. I have nothing to worry about. Jesse will be there with me… with his parents who will probably shoot me if I even look at their son wrong. Oh god.” Genji hangs his head, wondering why Hanzo can't just stop being negative for five minutes. However, he doesn't voice these thoughts and instead brings his brother close in a hug that can maybe do what words seems to fail at. Hanzo welcomes the contact even though his nerves don't fully calm down as his mind continues supplying him with horrendous scenarios and outcomes.

 

It continues for the next two days that go by far too fast yet much too slowly at the same time. It's a strange feeling for Hanzo because the days fly by whenever his mind is clear and he isn't tensing with anxiety, but then he remembers the upcoming trip and he can't help himself from looking at any nearby clock so he can count down the seconds until he joins McCree to visit his parents.

 

Hanzo is an absolute mess by the time Sunday rolls around, both men using their paid vacation days so they can make the trip without worrying about being at work the next morning. The elder Shimada wants to just stay in bed and wait until McCree returns, but he's already agreed to go on the trip with the other man who practically beamed at being given the chance to introduce his boyfriend to his parents (a face that Hanzo couldn't refuse even if he wanted to). So he resigns himself to his fate, getting up at eight in the morning to dress himself and eat some breakfast before they have to make the three hour drive.

 

McCree remains silent on the matter until they pile into his truck, bags thrown into a corner of the bed of the vehicle.

 

“Yer bein’ awfully quiet, honeybee. Does meetin’ my parents make ya that scared?” Hanzo wants to snap back, throw up a front and growl out that he isn't afraid in the least, but he knows the mechanic would see through his lies in an instant. So instead of acting as though he isn't actually terrified of meeting his boyfriend's family, Hanzo sighs before slowly nodding his head.

 

“I must admit, I am rather… nervous about meeting those who raised you. I have never met a significant other's family before, not that I have dated anyone else in the first place, but maybe that is why I am so worried.” McCree lets out a good-natured chuckle before grabbing one of the elder Shimada's hands so he can intertwine their fingers.

 

“Don't worry ‘bout a thing, darlin’. I'll be there with ya the entire time. ‘Sides, the most ya gotta do is just talk with ‘em a bit. They'll like ya in no time.” The small words of encouragement don't seem to do much despite the small bit of tension that leaves Hanzo's body, so the mechanic tries one more time to ease the older man's worries.

 

“I'll tell ya a little secret. The quickest way ta make my parents like ya is ta win over Jack. Once he's on yer side, Gabriel will follow close behind ‘cause he's nuthin’ if not loyal ta his husband.” The elder Shimada lets the words sink in before he lets out another sigh and gently squeezes McCree's hand that still has a hold of his.

 

“Thank you for trying to help, Jesse.” Said man doesn't say anything in reply, just softly kisses the back of Hanzo's hand. The action makes the older man smile a bit and he forgets his nervousness for the entire three hour ride until they're pulling into the driveway of a two-story house. It's fairly normal in appearance, one that doesn't exactly look like it houses two veterans of war, and it's enough to soften the fast return of anxiety building in Hanzo's gut. He follows McCree out of the truck and towards the house, never once letting go of the other's hand once he has a hold of it. The mechanic doesn't seem to mind, just smiles until he's knocking on the door. Hanzo becomes a little more worried at the shout he hears from inside the house, but he doesn't have the time to come up with a reason for the noise as the door suddenly swings open.

 

The elder Shimada can't help but stare at the man before him, taking in dark skin covered in scars and hair that's more gray than black. He's especially weary of the cold glare those dark eyes are giving them, but it only takes a moment before they soften once the owner realizes who's standing on the other side of the door. It's then that Hanzo has to let go of McCree's hand as his boyfriend is pulled into a crushing hug that he gladly returns.

 

“Oh, mijo! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?!” The mechanic just laughs, voice wheezing slightly from the crushing hug.

 

“It's good ta see ya as well, papá.” Finally, the two men pull away, and McCree takes that as his chance to wrap an arm around Hanzo's waist. The action causes the elder Shimada to become the target for those eyes that quickly narrow, not looking away even as the mechanic explains who he is.

 

“Papá, this is my boyfriend, Hanzo.” The eyes watching said man widen just a little, but they still feel as though they're taking him apart piece by piece to see how he ticks. The elder Shimada tries not to show how uncomfortable he's becoming by bowing slightly so they no longer make eye contact.

 

“A pleasure to meet you.” The older man doesn't seem impressed, but he tries to be courteous by giving his name.

 

“Gabriel. Now get in here you two, Jack's been antsy about Jesse's visit for three days now.” The three men haven't even fully walked into the house by the time another voice is shouting from the kitchen.

 

“Who's the one that spent the last week making sure the house was spotless when he found out Jesse was making the trip to come see us?” Gabriel rolls his eyes, but the smile on his face betrays any irritation he tries to show.

 

“Just get in here already and greet our son. Lord knows it's been forever since he last visited, and now he's apparently brought his boyfriend.” The man then turns to level McCree with a glare, one that just gets a sheepish grin in reply.

 

“One he failed to tell us about beforehand.” Hanzo watches the exchange with a hint of worry, but the mood soon shifts the moment another man joins them in the living room, the frilly, red apron not at all making him any less intimidating. He's almost as built as Gabriel, less scars on his face (but much bigger in size) with hair far whiter with no hint of its original color. Hanzo can't believe that men who are apparently already over sixty have maintained such thick muscles that would no doubt do some serious damage if the two men went all out in a fight.

 

The elder Shimada apparently keeps forgetting that they're ex-military, something he tries to remember even as he's given a welcoming smile from the man in the apron (Jack, from what he had heard).

 

“So what's this about a boyfriend?” Once more, McCree places a hand on Hanzo's hip as he introduces him for a second time.

 

“Dad, this is Hanzo.” Jack proves to be far more polite than Gabriel, even going so far as to hold out a hand before the elder Shimada can bow or speak.

 

“Jack Reyes-Morrison.” Hanzo takes the hand, taking note of the firm grip that could no doubt become tighter if the man before him so wished it, a revelation that makes the elder Shimada try and keep his voice from cracking.

 

“Hanzo Shimada.” When both men take their hands back, Jack uses his thumb to point at Gabriel who is standing just to his right as he watches the exchange with a frown.

 

“I hope my husband didn't try and scare you too much. He may seem like an asshole, but he's actually a big softie.” The comment earns Jack a small hit to his side from his husband, one that makes him laugh despite the glare he's receiving.

 

“Fuck off, Jack.” Said man laughs despite the words, and Hanzo can't help but watch the exchange in surprise.

 

“You're not denying it though.” Gabriel just rolls his eyes again before he turns around to stalk towards the kitchen, muttering about how he needs a beer to deal with everyone. Those remaining in the living room just watch him go before Jack turns back around to face the two younger men.

 

“Dinner is going to be in a few hours, so in the meantime, get comfortable and do whatever you want until then.” He goes to turn around, but quickly stops as he speaks once more with a small smirk.

 

“Within reason, of course.” The comment makes McCree groan, a noise that makes Jack smile as he goes to join his husband in the kitchen. The two younger men decide to do as they were told, both going back out to the truck so they can get their bags and take them upstairs to the mechanic's childhood bedroom. Hanzo can't help smiling at all the cowboy themed items strewn about the small space, and he tries to refrain from teasing his boyfriend about any of it. That restraint quickly flies out the window when he spots a gaudy belt buckle laying on the windowsill with ‘BAMF’ etched onto it in bold letters. The older man isn't so sheltered that he doesn't know what the acronym stands for, and he turns to give McCree a look that says it all.

 

“Badass mother fucker, huh?” The words sound foreign in Hanzo's mouth and don't really work with his accent, but his boyfriend appears to be too mortified to point it out and laugh.

 

“That's, uh…” McCree tries to redeem himself, but the elder Shimada doesn't allow it as he crosses his arms with a small chuckle.

 

“This will definitely be interesting to hold over you every now and then.” The mechanic sighs, knowing he's deserved that much for all the teasing he does to Hanzo, and he hangs his head in defeat.

 

“Just please don't tell Genji.” The older man rolls his eyes before walking over to McCree so he can plant a small kiss on the other's cheek. It's a quiet promise, one that makes the mechanic smile, and Hanzo soaks it in as he wonders how long it will be before his brother ends up finding out. Genji seems to have a gift for finding out about people's secrets and shameful acts, and the elder Shimada knows that his brother would relentlessly tease McCree if he ever found out about the buckle. For now though, Hanzo will save his boyfriend from that torment for as long as he can, something the younger man seems grateful for as he pulls the other closer so they can kiss properly.

 

The elder Shimada silently apologizes to future McCree about the inevitable moment Genji finds out about his belt buckle.

\-----

By the time dinner rolls around, Hanzo has gotten a better feel for the house and it's occupants. He now knows where every room is located, has seen how his boyfriend's parents act when they think nobody's watching (a moment he hadn't meant to witness, and one he quickly walked away from as they continued flirting and kissing in the kitchen), and has even found out that McCree's sister is as much of an unbearable pain as his own sibling. Sombra (who had been out of the house until an hour ago apparently buying items for dessert) has been teasing her brother non-stop ever since she found out he had already arrived. McCree responds in kind to her taunts, both throwing good-natured words at the other in both English and Spanish. Hanzo isn't able to keep up with most of the things they're saying to one another, so he settles for remaining quiet unless spoken to. Jack seems to be the only one who wants to include him into the conversations since once dinner begins, he immediately throws out questions that have been burning in his brain since his son arrived.

 

“So Hanzo, how long have you and Jesse been together?” The mechanic doesn't seem to have tuned into their little talk, still deciding he wants to respond to Sombra’s teasing, so the elder Shimada takes it upon himself to answer as many questions as he can.

 

“About four years now.” The answer makes the two older men's eyes widen before Gabriel levels his son with a glare that immediately makes him stop speaking, cutting off whatever he was saying to his sister.

 

“You've been together that long and you never told us? And you're not even married either?” The second question makes Hanzo and McCree blush and sputter, the younger man trying to come up with something to say. Gabriel doesn't let him say anything in his defense.

 

“Hell mijo, if Jack and I had been born into the time that you live in now, we'd have been married long before four years rolled around.” The elder Shimada raises a brow in question, one that Jack immediately takes notice of and tries to explain.

 

“When we first got together, gay marriage was illegal everywhere. We were even lucky to be together at all considering how much homophobia there was during our time. That's why we've only been married for about fourteen years despite being together for close to thirty-seven.” Gabriel scowls as Jack's words make him remember a few unsavory moments from his past, but he quickly forces out the bad memories as he finishes his husband's explanation.

 

“It took us so long to get married because they didn't start legalizing gay marriage until around 2003. We had to go all the way up to Massachusetts because we didn't want to wait until where we live now finally legalized it.” He then takes a sip of his beer before pointing a finger in McCree's direction.

 

“That's why I'm saying you're an idiot for waiting so long. And you're already thirty-seven for God's sake, at least give us some grandchildren before we kick the bucket.” The mechanic can only stare in shock, mouth hanging open as Hanzo tries to shift his focus from the conversation to his food, ignoring how hot his cheeks currently feel. The two men acting shy and surprised makes Sombra laugh while Jack tries to remedy the situation.

 

“That's enough, Gabe. They didn't come all the way here to be told to get married and have kids. We still got a few more years in us to let them decide what they want to do.” His husband just grumbles around a mouthful of chicken before Jack goes back to his questions.

 

“Anyway, what do you do for a living, Hanzo?” Said man harshly swallows the food in his mouth before trying to answer with a level voice.

 

“I work as a tattoo artist at a parlor.” This new bit of information seems to peek Sombra's interest since she then decides to insert herself into the conversation, gaze trained on the elder Shimada who tries not to appear uncomfortable.

 

“So that means you could give me a tattoo if I asked for one?” Hanzo blinks at the question, ignoring how Gabriel narrows his eyes at his daughter who also ignores the look.

 

“Yes, I could. But you'd have to pay me if I did because I don't work for free.” The comment then makes him the focus of Gabriel's attention, but instead of a glare or negative remark, the man just smirks and he gives Jack a side glance.

 

“I like him.” His husband just rolls his eyes while McCree discreetly nudges the elder Shimada with his knee, giving him a small smile as an encouragement. Hanzo replies with a smile of his own that quickly vanishes once Jack's attention is back on him yet again, apparently not done with the questions.

 

“The parlor, how long have you been working there?” The elder Shimada is wondering why the older man is acting like he wants to hear Hanzo's entire life story, but he doesn't feel as though he has to be on guard or anything. Yet.

 

“A little over five years now.” Jack appears to be impressed with the number, same with Gabriel who grins after taking a swig of his beer.

 

“Hell, we could have him help with the bills and other shit.” His husband scoffs, taking a couple bites of his food before replying.

 

“We're not having Jesse's boyfriend help with our finances, even if we needed it. I'm sure he's got enough to deal with without us adding to his problems.” Jack then levels the two younger men with a look that has them wanting to duck away.

 

“That's assuming they're living together.” The mechanic doesn't see any point in lying to his parents, so he just quietly nods. The action earns him a scoff from Gabriel who swallows yet another mouthful of chicken.

 

“Been together four years, living with each other, and somehow not married.” Jack finally gives the other man a glare that just gets a shrug in response.

 

“What? I'm sure Hanzo's parents feel the same as me.” At the mention of the elder Shimada's family, both him and McCree tense in response. Hanzo just turns his focus to his food while the mechanic lays a comforting hand on the other's thigh under the table. Jack seems to take note of the sudden tension in the atmosphere as he looks at the two men in concern.

 

“Is everything alright?” McCree tries to think of something to say and correct the situation, but Hanzo beats him to it, speaking while pushing around some of the food on his plate.

 

“I'm sure if my father had his way, I would indeed be married by now. But he has not been a part of my life for thirteen years now.” Gabriel feels a pang of regret at bringing up an apparently sensitive subject, and he almost doesn't want to ask his next question.

 

“What about your other parent?” Hanzo feels his jaw tighten, but he's able to calm down by taking a deep breath, knowing that the two older men aren't trying to hurt him with their choice of topic.

 

“My mother was taken by illness when I was very young. I do not know the specifics.” It's unfortunately the truth since his father had demanded both Hanzo and Genji stay at home instead of at the hospital where their mother was being cared for as she slowly died. He never told them what had taken her, just that she wouldn't be with them for much longer. Hanzo was furious when his father forbade them to visit her in the hospital, an action he still never figured out even as he grew older. Not to mention no one he asked ever told him why she died, so eventually, the elder Shimada stopped asking. He instead spent the rest of his years silently hating his father and the people employed under him that kept their lips sealed.

 

However, Hanzo doesn't think stewing with hatred in front of his boyfriend's family is something he should be doing, especially since the atmosphere shifted dramatically to something more unpleasant. The elder Shimada's words basically ruined the warm air surrounding the dinner table, and Jack hurries to salvage the conversation.

 

“I'm very sorry to hear that. We didn't mean to bring it up.” Hanzo can see the sincerity in the older man's eyes, and some part of him immediately wants to apologize for practically ruining dinner. Instead, the elder Shimada accepts the apology and lets Jack continue asking him various questions until dinner is over. Dessert still isn't ready by the time they finish, so while Jack works in the kitchen (alone by his demand), the others pile on the couches and talk about random topics (mostly McCree's family embarrassing him in front of his boyfriend), sometimes including the other man of the house by shouting at him from the living room. The hour goes by quickly with all the talking, and Jack soon emerges from the kitchen with a massive cake topped with strawberries and slices of bananas. It manages to curb everyone's sweet tooth for the night (even Hanzo and Gabriel who aren't big sweet fans, maybe a few pieces of candy here and there), and they talk a bit more before everyone turns in for the night.

 

Jack stays in the kitchen washing dishes, humming a quiet tune to drown out the sudden silence the moment everyone retires to their rooms, but he's able to catch the soft sound of feet padding down the stairs. It isn't long before a pair of arms wrap around his waist and lips graze the skin on his neck.

 

“Come to bed, mi luna. You can clean in the morning.” Jack just chuckles, playfully flicking droplets of soapy water towards the man behind him. He grins at the sputter and jerk of the body behind him before he replies.

 

“Better to get it done now than later.” Gabriel grumbles quietly, but he doesn't release his husband. Instead, he just listens as Jack starts humming again, rough voice somehow making the man even more content. Gabriel lets his husband continue to clean until he gets to the last few glasses before he starts up another conversation.

 

“I think he found a good one, our son.” He feels Jack nod as he rinses a cup under the running hot water.

 

“I never doubted he would. Hanzo seems like a good person, perfect for Jesse.” Gabriel chuckles against his husband's skin, silently loving the small shudder he feels because of it as he talks.

 

“He's also got a good sense of humor. Sharp as a tack.” Jack rolls his eyes, not at all disturbed by the hands gently caressing his body wherever they can reach (because they both agreed that they wouldn't do anything naughty while the kids were visiting).

 

“Of course that's why you like him.” Gabriel laughs again, and he braces himself for the small hit he'll receive with his next words.

 

“I still want some grandchildren though."

**Author's Note:**

> Yea McCree, hurry up and give the old man a kid to visit and look after. Hell, give him 3. Jack's just happy his son is in a good relationship.
> 
> Translations:  
> Mijo - son  
> Papá - dad  
> Mi luna - my moon


End file.
